The Brave Little Toaster: Mewfan Edition
by Sergeant Wittgenstein
Summary: Dit krijg je dus als Mewfan per toeval een YTP van TBLT tegenkomt op YT, namelijk: Stoffie, Deekie, Lampje, Radio, Rooster en Wassie's avontuur om Rob oftewel hun baasje terug te vinden! Oh, en Mew's 850 R komt er ook tegen het einde in voor!


Alle karakters uit de eerste film zijn er, en Rooster heeft een grote witte Duitse vriend, namelijk: Mewfan als Wassie, een Miele WT745 was en droogcombinatie uit 1985.

En tegen het einde van het verhaal kan je misschien een oude bekende tegenkomen, I'll give you a hint: Het is zwart, hoekig en heeft ZEVENHONDERDVIJFTIG PK!

Geen idee of dit afkomt, maar we zien wel :)

Just FYI: Ik ben in dit verhaal een Miele WT745, omdat de film in 1987 gemaakt is, 2 jaar nadat de WT745 uitkwam.

-_Mewfan aka WasmachinemanT5-R of ex-MonoLinkrijder_

* * *

Er was eens een huis dat verlaten is, Wat de mensen niet weten is dat er in het huis nog een boel vergeten apparaten zijn, namelijk:

Roostertje als Broodrooster

Deekie als de elektrische deken

Lampje als de bureaulamp

Stoffie als de steelstofzuiger

De Radio

en Wassie de was en droogcombinatie.

En ze hebben een doel: Hun oude 'baasje' vinden, die hun achtergelaten heeft.

Het begint allemaal op een mistige morgen, Radio speelt het nieuws af en maakt Lampje boos wakker:

"RADIO! IK PROBEER TE SLAPEN!"

"EN HET GEVECHT IS BEGONNEN! LAMPJE ZIT MIJ ACHTERAAN MAAR IK BEN SNELLER!"

Ondertussen beneden zet Airco zichzelf aan en blaast een stofje naar buiten, waarop Stoffie meteen reageert en alles ijverig wegzuigt.

In de keuken staat op het aanrecht Rooster die net wakker wordt.

Onder Rooster staat Wassie, een voorlader wasmachine die net klaar was met een kookwas om zijn trommel en keerringen te schoonmaken.

"Morgen, Rooster."

"Jij ook, Wassie, vroeg op? Waar zijn Lampje en Radio?"

"Tja, ik ben net klaar met een kookwas en ik heb niet zitten opletten, Ik hoor gerammel boven trouwens, zijn ze alweer elkaar lopen vervelen?"

"Geen idee, Waar is Deekie trouwens?"

Ondertussen op het droogrek in de woonkamer wordt Deekie ook langzaam maar zeker wakker:

"Morgen, Deek."

"Bedankt Stoffie, zijn de anderen al wakker?"

"Volgens mij zijn Wassie en Rooster wakker."

Stoffie reed naar de keuken.

"Goedemorgen, Wassie en Rooster."

"Jij ook, Stoff."

"Dus, wat gaan we doen vandaag?" vroeg Stoffie af.

"Nou, weet je Stoffie, ik ben dat wachten op ons baasje moe, laten we het huis is oppoetsen!" stelde Rooster voor.

"Klinkt goed, moet ik Radio en Lampje roepen?"

"Laat ze maar lekker vervelen, Ik ga de gordijnen eraf halen en zet ze aan, Stoffie, ik moet even jouw steel gebruiken." vroeg Rooster.

Rooster klom op de uiteinde van Stoffie's steel en ze haalden alle gordijnen af in het huis.

"Oke, wat nu?" vroeg Stoffie af.

"Breng ze naar Wassie dan?" stelde Rooster voor.

Rooster bracht de gordijnen naar Wassie en deed ze in de trommel, daarna klikte hij de deur dicht.

"Gebruik Kreukherstellend-fijn Rooster, dan beschadigen de gordijnen niet zo, en draai de centrifugeersnelheidknop is naar 800, gordijnzout staat in de kast dacht ik."

Rooster pakte het pakje gordijnzout, vulde vak II van de zeepbak en sloot hem weer.

"Nu nog alleen op de aan/uitknop drukken en ik doe de rest."

Rooster draaide de centrifugeersnelheid naar 800, zette de programmakeuzeknop op Kreukherstellend-fijn en duwde de aanknop in.

De machine sprong aan en een van de waterventielen opende zich.

"Ga maar nu stofzuigen of zoiets, ik ben voorlopig wel bezig.

Even later was Rooster druk bezig om de ramen te lappen, totdat er een klap te horen was:

"MIJN PEERTJE IS KAPOT! RAAAAAAADIOOOOOOOO!"

"Rustig maar Lampje, ik heb nog een peertje in de la liggen."

Rooster pakte het peertje en gaf hem aan Lampje, die hem in zijn fitting draaide.

"Dank je, Rooster, Deze geeft meer licht trouwens! Is dit een 60 watt?"

"80 watt dacht ik."

Ongeveer een half uur later begon Wassie af te pompen en sprong hij over naar de 1ste spoelgang.

"Weetje jongens, ik ben het wachten op ons baasje genoeg, we moeten eigenlijk opzoek gaan naar hem..."

"Ik ben het met Was eens, dit schiet niet op..."

Rooster pakte een doos vol handzeep en ging erop staan voor Wassie:

"Jongens, vergadering: Hoe vinden we ons baasje?"

"Wat hebben we?" vroeg Wassie af

"Een bureaustoel?" stelde Rooster voor.

"Nee, wordt niks...

Ligt er in de kelder niks?" antwoorde Wassie.

"Misschien, ga is kijken Rooster?" reageerde Stoffie.

Rooster liep naar de kelder, keek een beetje rond en kwam een oude verhuistrolley tegen.

"Briljant..."

Hij nam hem weer naar boven en liet het aan Wassie zien.

"Dit iets?"

"Ja, ik wil ook wel mee, en ik kan functioneren als platform..."

"Stoffie?" riep Rooster.

"Ja?" Stoffie kwam de keuken ingereden.

"Kan jij een wasmachine trekken op een trolley?"

"Met gemak..."

"Goed, ik maak even mijn laatste spoelbeurt af en dan koppel me maar af dan."

Voorlopig even geen update omdat ik inspiratieloos ben, En ja, de WT745, de W715 en de Asko 16004 zijn mijn favoriete wasmachines, altijd een zwak gehad voor WT's, de W715 en Asko machines omdat ze gewoon zo mooi zijn...

_-Wasmachineman de Ex-MonoLinkrijder en Mewfan_


End file.
